


Love Me Tender

by Greggles_Lestrade



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pre!Serum Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greggles_Lestrade/pseuds/Greggles_Lestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers doesn't think he can go into Heat, but when that first spark lights up inside of him, there is only one Alpha that he can turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

What was happening to Steve’s body now, wasn’t possible. At least, that’s what the doctor’s told him. He was too small and weak for his body to go through a Heat safely. Yet there he was on the very edge of a starting Heat. At least he hoped it was his Heat and that he wasn’t dying; he didn’t exactly know what a Heat was supposed to feel like. At that point, Steve wasn’t really sure, it felt like his body was going to do something strange, he just couldn’t pinpoint what yet. Steve really hoped that he wasn’t dying, Bucky wasn’t back from work yet, and he really didn’t want to die alone.

He gasped as another wave of Heat rolled through his body, “Bucky.” Steve whined, his fingers clenching the bedsheets as the feeling rolled up his spine, heating up his whole body. Definitely Heat. He groaned, throwing his arm up over his eyes. He couldn’t ask Bucky to help him through this, best friends don’t do that sort of things. Bucky had already gone above and beyond to take care of Steve, he shouldn’t have to even worry about something like this. Of course, it didn’t help that Steve held the biggest crush on Bucky in the history of everything. Even though he wished that Bucky felt the same, it looked like he was going to suffer through this alone. Steve heard keys jingling, Bucky was home.

Steve managed to roll himself off the bed, standing on shaky legs and turned to pull the sheet up to hide the sizable wet spot that his slick left on the bottom sheet. He staggered to the door of their shared bedroom, clinging to the door frame in case his legs decided to give out. Bucky walked in their dingy little apartment holding a bag full of groceries. “You’ll never guess what, Steve.” He said, closing the door with his foot and not paying attention to Steve clinging to the doorframe before him. “I got paid today,” The Alpha turned around to look at Steve, who managed to maintain his facade, smiling at him from the doorway. “So I went out and got some food- Steve you okay you don’t look-“ Bucky’s face dawned in realization and he sniffed the air. “You…are you going into Heat Steve?” Steve looked down and gulped. The bigger man quickly sat the bags of groceries on the small table they had set up by the window and walked quickly over to his smaller friend. “Hell, you are.” He ran his hands through his hair, panicked.

“I…I can go and stay with my aunt…if you want.” Steve stuttered, the door frame the only thing keeping him up at that point, his brain fogging over with Heat and the nearness of an Alpha. “I can…I can get packed up and-”

“No.” Bucky growled, his eyes growing dark with lust as a side effect of Steve’s Omega pheromones. “You’re staying here, I’ll take care of you.”

“You don’t have to.” Steve finally looked up to meet his friend’s eyes. “Soon…soon neither of us will know what we’re doing and I don’t want you to do anything that you’ll regret. And even though I know you’ll never hurt me, Bucky, I don’t know if my body can handle mating.” He looked away quickly, his eyes were tearing up and he didn’t want Bucky to see. The truth was, Steve wouldn’t really mind if Bucky was his Alpha; they already lived together, they were best friends and did everything together, bonding would be the next step. Of course he would never let Bucky know his feelings.

“Steven Rogers, you are the only thing I have in this world and I’m going to see you through your Heat, whatever that entails.” Bucky said with finality in his voice, stripping off his coat and toeing off his shoes quickly. “Because, if you think about it, we already act like an old mated couple anyway; and why not? We do everything else together, why not this? I mean, it’s not like I don’t love you already, Steve…”

“Bucky.” Steve looked up at his Alpha, a tear escaping from his eye.

“If you’ll have me, of course.” He shot Steve a bright smile that he knew Steve loved, and Steve’s knees turned to mush.

“Of course, you idiot.” Steve managed a laugh, wiping at his eyes. Bucky walked over to Steve with three long strides, lightly gripping Steve’s chin and leaning down for a light kiss. “Bucky.” Steve sighed as Bucky pulled back. His eyes were still closed as he swayed in the doorway, Bucky having to steady him so that he didn’t fall over.

“You get in bed alright, you can hardly stand as it is. I’ll get everything ready.” Steve nodded and stumbled back to bed, pulling back the sheets and climbing in, a silly grin on his face. Part of him whispered in the back of his mind, that this was just a dream, that Bucky couldn’t possibly want him. Of course, Steve never listened to that voice. Even if it was a dream, it was the best dream that he probably will ever have.

After a couple of minutes of shuffling around, Bucky walked into the shared bedroom, carrying two glasses of water and setting them on the bedside table. Bucky shot Steve a grin as he started taking off his shirt and pants. Steve, meanwhile, lay on the bed, his eyes closed, shivering in pleasure while each wave of Heat passed through his body, his erection making a tent in the front of his boxers.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice is shaky.

“Hm?” Bucky hummed, stopping to look at Steve.

“You know I love you right?”

Bucky smiled to himself, his heart lifting in his chest, “Yeah, I know Stevey.” He grinned and climbed onto the bed, tossing the bottle of lube onto the pillow beside Steve. Steve’s legs spread automatically as he smelled Bucky approaching, the slick dribbling down to his knees now. “God, Steve, look at you, huh?” Bucky ran his fingers through his hair, looking at awe at the sight before him. Did Steve even know how beautiful he was? All the time Steve was putting himself down for his size, but to Bucky, Steve was heaven on Earth; an angel sent down to show him that the world wasn’t all that bad. How lucky was he to have that same angel in bed with him, as his best friend? Now his mate? “You’re soaking wet and you smell like heaven.” Bucky ran his hands up Steve’s legs getting his hands in the slick and feeling the smaller man squirm under his touch. “So beautiful, Steve.” This earned Bucky a glance and a small shake of the Omega’s head.“It’s true you know.” Bucky told him. Steve murmured something in response, turning his head to hide the fact that he was blushing. “I’ll prove it to you when some of this cools down.” Bucky grinned, hooking his thumbs on the band of the smaller man’s boxers—completely soaked through— and pulled them down with ease, the Omega’s cock popping out with enthusiasm.

Steve whimpered, he could feel the Heat coming in full force now. “Bucky.” He whined as his boxers went flying across the small bedroom.

“Oh Steve.” The Alpha trailed his nose against the skin of the inside of Steve’s thigh. “Steve you smell so good.” He buried his nose in the Omega’s pubic hair, his eyes rolling back in his head at the scent and breathing deeply, his cheek brushing against Steve’s erection.  

Steve squirmed under the touch, “Please, Bucky, stop teasing me. I need you.” The Omega was a complete wreck but Bucky just chuckled into his skin and continued the assault. Soon his tongue was involved, licking the crease of Steve’s groin, moaning at the taste of slick on his tongue, mirroring the moan that came from the man above.

“God, you’re so wet, Steve. Is this all for me?” Bucky glanced up at the smaller man with a glint in his eye. “Is this all for your Alpha?” He growled at that, pressing his nose back to Steve’s groin as Steve whimpered again. His Alpha, the thought alone made Bucky hard. For as long as Bucky could remember, he was with Steve. Not 'with' with Steve, he always thought that that was just a fantasy. He remembered one day,they were walking home after a long day of adventuring, the sun was setting, it was a movie moment; Bucky looked over at Steve and something inside him just told him that Steve was his soulmate and they would grow old together. In that moment, Bucky knew that he belonged to Steve, every single bit of him. Of course, that thought was crushed in a couple years time; but right now, it came back to him, cementing the feeling of rightness that this all had. Bucky nuzzled Steve’s thigh, smiling and just taking in the moment.

In the back of his mind, Bucky thought of how small Steve looked when he was laid out on the bed under him like this. Fear shot through the Alpha. What if he hurt Steve? Bucky would never forgive himself. He glanced up at Steve, he would just have to make sure that he didn’t lose his grip on reality and go all Alpha on him. That would probably mean enjoying the Heat slightly less, but if it meant that he had less of a chance to hurt Steve, Bucky would do anything.

Bucky pulled away slightly, trying to clear his head from the most wonderful, amazing smell that he had ever…He shook his head, sitting up to kneel in between Steve’s parted legs. Steve opened his eyes just a slit to look down at his Alpha. “B-Bucky?” He asked in a small voice, his eyes glazed over from the Heat. Bucky just gave Steve a smile, lifting up the others tiny leg and kissing down it seductively yet gently, eyes still on his Omega. “Bucky, if you don’t do something soon, I swear- “

Bucky leaned up and kissed him, “You’ll what?” He pulled away grinning and running his hand under Steve’s  tee shirt that he always wore to bed. This was one Bucky gave him, and hung off his smaller frame delightfully. “Will you find another big, strong Alpha to help you out? Is that what you’re going to do?” He ran his hands up and down Steve’s skinny torso. The Omega was burning up from the Heat, but shivered at Bucky’s touch.

“No Buck - I…” Steve turned his head away, blushing and biting at his lower lip, “Just please, do something. I-I can’t stand it…”

“Shh.” Bucky kissed down the Omega’s exposed neck, “I’ll take care of you, lover. I’ll give you what you need, I’ll make you feel so good, Stevey.” He pulled Steve’s shirt up and started kissing his stomach, making Steve choke out a giggle. Once he reached the top, where Steve’s shirt was rucked up under his arms, Bucky helped to pull off the shirt, throwing it in the same direction as his boxers previously. The clothes falling together in the far corner of the room.

Bucky reached over for the lube, “You’re so wet for me Steve, but I don’t want to hurt you, so I’m trying my best not to lose control.” He coated his fingers with the lube, “If you hurt or anything, please tell me Steve, alright?” Steve didn’t say anything, just squirmed on the bed wanting his Alpha inside of him. “Steve, answer me.” The Alpha demanded.

Steve looked down at him, his eyes glistening, “Yes. Just please. Need you.” He was almost shaking with need as Bucky ran his slicked fingers in Steve’s crack, brushing over his leaking hole. Slick spurted onto Bucky’s fingers causing him to chuckle and slowly push against the wet muscle, massaging around the Omega’s hole. He continuously looked to see if he was going too fast or if the smaller man was in any pain, judging by the sounds and facial expressions the Omega gave, all he saw there was pleasure. Bucky had to admit, Steve looked beautiful like this.

Bucky let out a shaky breath as his finger completely slid into the hot depths of the Omega’s body. “Gods.” He murmured in awe, twisting the finger inside the hot, wet heat. He slowly started to pull his finger out again, mindful of Steve’s reaction to the whole process, rubbing the tip on the quivering muscles once outside again. Steve let out a high pitched whimper, pushing his body back against Bucky’s touch as best as he could, desperately seeking to be filled again. With a smile, Bucky pushed the finger back just as slowly as he had before, the feeling of his finger being completely surrounded traveled right down to his cock, making him harder than before. With his other hand, he unzipped his own pants, easing some of the tension on his cock; why he didn’t think to take off his clothes before this all started, he didn’t know. He supposed that he was more focused on the needy Omega writhing on the bed.

Steve grabbed the other man by the shoulders, making needy noises and pulling, managing to pull him up into a sloppy kiss. The Omega moaned helplessly into Bucky’s mouth, his hips thrusting up, their erections brushing together causing another wave of torturous Heat to pass through his body. “More.” Steve moaned against his Alpha’s lips. Bucky added another finger, albeit gently, to the one already thrusting inside of him.

It was excruciating, knowing that everything had to be slow and gentle when all Steve really wanted Bucky to do was fuck him until he couldn’t see straight. Of course, he’d thank Bucky later, when his body isn’t completely aching and he could move around. Then again, right in the middle of Heat, it hurt more not to get what he needed.

Bucky gave Steve one last peck on the lips before sinking down the smaller man’s body again. Steve let out another needy cry, quickly turning into a moan of pleasure as he felt Bucky’s tongue alongside his fingers splitting him open.  Steve’s hands shot down to grip Bucky’s hair tightly, unable to do anything else but ride the waves of pleasure accompanying the sensations down below. The Alpha moaned at the taste of the slick flooding his mouth, pushing harder with his tongue to get more of the sickly sweet slick coming out of his Omega. The grip Steve had on his hair tightened and Bucky pulled away with a growl to look at him, lust in his eyes. Steve looked down and moaned at the sight, “Bucky.” He whined. “M-make love to me, Bucky.” Steve asked, still managing to be shy despite everything that was happening. This set Bucky off. The Alpha growled again, pressing his face back in-between Steve’s legs and thrusting his fingers inside his Omega faster and harder. Steve arched into the onslaught, letting out a loud moan that their neighbors could probably hear.

The Alpha pulled away completely, reaching over to where he left the lube again and coated himself liberally. He let himself pause for a moment, looking down at Steve, panting, “Are you ready, Steve?” Steve gave Bucky a look that was filled with pure love and trust, and that gave Bucky the answer he needed. Steve wanted this, he was his, and he was ready. The Alpha slowly pushed in his Omega with a groan, draping his body over the smaller one.

Time seemed to stand still once Bucky was inside of him, completely inside of him, filling up every inch of him. The fullness was comforting. Steve buried his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck, breathing in the hearty smell of his Alpha as the larger man paused to let him adjust to the size of his cock. It felt wonderful, but with the Heat coursing through him, he needed more. “Bucky, move.” Steve whined again and wiggled his hips under his Alpha, trying to get any friction he could.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Steve. Just relax, we’ll get there.” Bucky chuckled, starting to lick and suck at Steve’s neck to distract him. When the Heat was over, Bucky wanted Steve to be covered with his marks. He wanted everyone to know that Steve belonged to him.

“Bucky, please, move. Just a little?“ Steve moaned, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, scratching long lines up his back with his nails to get him to move, even the tiniest bit. Bucky wasn’t going to budge, at least not for another minute or so. Half a minute maybe. “James Barnes you move this instant.” Steve tried to use a commanding voice, but it came out little morethan a whine.

Bucky nuzzled at the Omega’s neck. “You gotta tell me if I’m going to fast or rough, alright? You promise?” Bucky turned to meet Steve’s eyes.

“Yes, Alpha.”

With that Bucky pulled out and thrust back into Steve’s tight hole. Both men let out a loud groan. Bucky let out a shaky breath and pushed back in, taking the time to go slow enough and feel everything. “Oh Gods, Steve.“ After another thrust, he paused again when he was completely seated inside the leaking Omega, slowly rocking his hips and testing out angles and movements.

Steve moaned, his back arching up and pressing his body against Bucky’s. “There, right there Bucky, holy crap.” Bucky grinned into the Omega’s neck, moving back then thrusting again at that angle, hitting his prostate right on the head. Steve let out a high pitched wail, clinging onto Bucky with all of his might. “Faster! Please!” He begged, stars dancing in his eyes. The Alpha growled and pounded into the tight body below him. Steve moaned every time Bucky hit that wonderful bundle of nerves inside of him, causing him to move his body along with the thrusts. Their mating was so powerful that the headboard hit the wall with a steady thud, thud, thud, thud.

“Bucky, I-“ The Omega choked out between moans, feeling his orgasm rise. The glasses of water that Bucky brought in earlier crashed to the floor from the force of the bed shaking. Bucky growled, biting down on the juncture of Steve’s neck as they both came, his knot swelling large inside the small Omega. Steve shook with the intensity of it all, blacking out for a minute or two.

When he came to, he was inside the embrace of his mate, laying on their sides, still knotted tightly together. Steve mewled quietly when he felt a splash of come coat the inside of him. Hearing that, Bucky’s grip on him tightened, pulling him closer to his chest. Steve looked up at his Alpha, smiling and leaning up to kiss the underside of his chin. Bucky smiled back, nuzzling his Omega’s hair, rubbing the smaller man’s back soothingly. Steve nuzzled into Bucky’s chest, happiness bursting from every molecule of his body. This was where he belonged, this was where he had always belonged.


End file.
